Riders On The Storm
by OublietteVII
Summary: He would never figure this girl out. One moment, she was dragging him around everywhere, and the next she was going off alone. But still, he finds himself following her, to satisfy a need to know-his own way of caring. Oneshot, mild GrimmHime.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Bleach'. All rights belong to Tite Kubo. I only own this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**Riders on the Storm**

Perhaps he was just getting paranoid. Maybe it was another shade in her particular brand of crazy. Or possibly the girl was secretly afraid of germs.

It was a Saturday evening, and the sun had already set a good two hours ago. Most people were washing dishes, cleaning up, and getting ready to head off to bed. A few were staying awake, in the case of students, for some late night study sessions. All in all, nothing out of the ordinary.

But at the residence of one Inoue Orihime, said home owner was currently engaged in a battle of wills with her hardwood floors. She'd been scrubbing and polishing them, back and forth ever since dinner had ended a good thirty minutes ago. Before that, she had scrubbed the windows, dusted the shelves, vacuumed the furniture, organized the utensils and rearranged the items on her brother's shrine. Where was her usual pile of homework?

This constant movement was starting to grate on the nerves of her companion. Not that he minded the lack of incessant chatter, but this was ridiculous! With her nonstop to and fro motions before him, as he lay back against the freshly cleaned cushions of the couch, Grimmjow was getting the overwhelming desire to pounce, as if she were a busy little mouse. What was it all for, anyway?

It wasn't until she actually started slapping the floor with her rag and verbally scolding the stains with hands on hips that the male felt he had to step in. For both their sakes, but mainly his. Reaching behind, he picked up a pillow and hurled it at the female. She let out a yelp as it collided squarely with the side of her head. He held back a snort of amusement, as her pouting, red face turned to look at him, hand rubbing furiously at the sore spot. "Owwie...what was that for, Grimmjow-san?"

"Knock it off already, you obsessive freak. The floor's clean enough to see your damn reflection in it. You pick up that rag again, and I'm breaking your arms." With that, he glanced towards the clock in the kitchen. "Where's your mountains of paperwork, anyway? From that 'school' or whatever." Oh, how the blue-haired Espada longed for the days of relentless, uninhibited combat and bloodsport...!

By this time, Orihime had risen to her feet, and was now brushing off imaginary dust from her knees. The rag lay upon the floor, seemingly forgotten. Grimmjow looked back at her, eyebrow quirked in faint annoyance. "Well?"

"I'll finish it tomorrow night." This was a first. Usually, Orihime was quite the diligent student, at least from the male's point of view. When she wasn't attending those classes, shopping for food or cooking for him, she was hard at work with her nose in a book. Who'd have thought that the clumsy chick actually had brains?

"Feh. What, got plans or something?" Not like Grimmjow really cared. After all, they mainly involved him getting dragged along by her to some shop or other, at great personal cost on his end. These weren't places a warrior of his caliber should have to enter! But she insisted, and he was stuck down here anyway, with nothing to do when she wasn't around, so...it was the lesser of two evils? Something like that. That's how he figured it in his mind.

"You could say that." Her back was turned to him, as she headed for the hall. He shook his head. "Alright, where are we goin' this time, huh? Another flea market?" That one had been a complete waste of time! Here he'd thought he would actually get to see human beings somehow bartering with those tiny bloodsucking pests, of all things! A beautiful display of humanity's madness. But no, it was just more people with more useless junk, trying to pawn it off under the sun. So much for his high hopes.

"I'm going alone." Grimmjow did a double take. Did she say what he'd thought he heard? "What?" Now he was leaning over the back of the couch, hair nearly grazing the floor as he surveyed her upside-down figure walking backwards towards the hallway. The end of her skirt disappeared around the corner.

"You can stay home tomorrow. I'll leave you some lunch, okay? Hope you don't mind." This was certainly new. Although her voice was bright and clear, as always, he couldn't help but wonder if she was hiding something. For the most part, he could read her like words on a page. And she didn't try to conceal anything, either. It was both a blessing and a curse on his part.

But it also wasn't unwelcome. For once, he wasn't being saddled with the responsibility of having to put on a 'good face' for the masses that he was forced to interact with. For once, Orihime was leaving him out of it! He was free to do what he wanted; free to lounge and laze about, browse the TV-even though he knew from experience that there was nothing on, and sleeping lost its allure after the first three or four extra hours. Damn that school schedule to hell and back! And on that note, her work shifts, too.

He yawned. It was time to return to the matter at hand. Mind? Ha! He didn't mind! Heck, he couldn't care less! _She should go out more often like this. Makes things easier for me._ He'd have the entire house to himself, complete with food and comfort. Not perfect, but good enough. And he'd never have to concern himself with whatever Orihime got up to while they were apart.

From beside his pillow, Grimmy Kitty looked back at him, marble eyes catching in the overhead light. The look in them was almost questioning. That was when Grimmjow figured he'd been sitting in one place for far too long. It was time to move about. He stood up, enjoying the satisfying crack of bones as he stretched his arms.

Like he honestly wanted to know what that airhead could possibly be doing that was so important that she couldn't, or wouldn't take him along. Really. He was better than that. Her insignificant activities were of no interest to him!

**…...**

"...can't believe this...seriously, this gigai's messing with my brains, or something..."

It was a little after ten o'clock on a Sunday morning. The sky was a thick, mottled grey shade, and the air was chilly, cold enough to see your breath. It was only a matter of time before the rain started to fall. And judging by the distance between each of those ominous rumbles that echoed across the wide expanse overhead, there would be plenty of extra to go with it.

So how was it that on a day like this, Grimmjow found himself at the train station, a few feet away in the congested crowds from an unsuspecting Orihime? Logic, it had escaped him entirely.

Well okay, not entirely. He'd remembered to dress warmly, bundled in a leather coat and long, baggy jeans. The hat was just an extra; to keep his face and hair hidden. Looks like those late-night 'detectives' had some skills, after all. Ahem. He couldn't say the same for his guardian, who was clad in a light grey cardigan and black skirt with ankle boots, a small bag clutched tightly to her side. Huh-her attire matched the weather. Wait, that wasn't the point!

The point was, that they were both shining examples of common sense and lack of it today. And Grimmjow wasn't pleased by that fact. At all.

He had no idea what could have possessed him to follow the girl out of the house at a distance, tracking her by Reiatsu and smell. He didn't give a rat's ass what she did in her free time! He really didn't! So then why, why, _why_ was he here, among the bulk of human bodies, waiting for the train to arrive on a day that would be best spent inside a warm shelter?

At long last, the cars pulled into the station. The doors slid open, and the crowds surged forth. Grimmjow walked with them, though he pushed a bit more than most, not wanting to lose sight of his prey. Anyone who had a complaint was instantly silenced by his ferocious glare, just visible under the brim of his cap.

Managing to spy a seat near the back, he made his way past his target, who had chosen to stand by the closest set of doors. Like hell he was really gonna stand the whole time. He wasn't a simpleton. If there was a space, he was going to take it. The rest of these flesh bags were more than welcome to challenge him for the right. He may have been restricted, but that didn't automatically translate into 'out of commission'. And apparently, the patrons knew this.

_That's one good thing 'bout this shell, I guess-makes a good shield for energy. Still, I'd rather have access to it than have'ta hide it. I like my bloodshed..._Biting his tongue as the raucous cries of a toddler filled the car, he huffed and allowed his lowered gaze to fall upon Orihime, as the train departed the station.

He had no idea how long the ride was-he had no way to track time. Nor did he have any clue as to how far they'd traveled; his attention was focused on Orihime alone. He paid no mind to the frequent stops, or to the coming and going of the other passengers. He never once bothered to glance up, to sneak a peek out the windows at the rushing scenery. His first train ride should have surely made more of an impression on him. But when you were a Hunter, there was virtually nothing on Earth-or Hueco Mundo-that could deter you from your objective.

"Next Stop:..." Grimmjow didn't catch the overhead announcement, but that was fine. He didn't need to. By the reaction on Orihime's face, and the way she shifted, it was obvious that their destination was coming up very soon. He prepared to disembark, making his way to the other set of doors a few seats beyond him, towards the back.

Once his feet were on solid ground again, he resumed his trek after the redhead. She headed out to the streets, and the first thing both parties were greeted by was the drastically cooler air. The rain was drawing closer.

If this bothered Orihime at all though, she didn't show it. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, she continued walking on, in the direction of the first crosswalk. So too did Grimmjow.

There was quite a bit of walking involved. Not that the male really minded; he was used to rigorous activity from his days alone and as a minion of Aizen's. But it did serve to increase his curiosity. Wherever the girl was going, it was certainly out of the way. No way was it a 'normal' location. He smirked to himself briefly. The journey was almost as fun as the prize.

That was when his steps halted; Orihime was waving down a vehicle. It was yellow, with a logo on top. He remembered her explaining them to him once before: they were called 'cabs', a sort of personalized transport system. You did have to pay for them though, and he'd already taken one risk making his way onto that train earlier.

He tilted his head. This was a twist. He momentarily pondered the idea of finding one of these 'cabs' for himself, until it ultimately dawned on him that he'd most likely have to dispatch the driver afterwards, seeing as he had no funds. That, and he failed at giving directions. He was better suited to barking orders.

Oh, well. It wasn't a big problem. As the cab pulled away from the curb, he ducked down an alleyway. After a few seconds struggle, he finally managed to climb up the side of the building to his left, where he now balanced on the rooftop. Thankfully, this wasn't like the city, so they were relatively low. If he fell, the damages wouldn't be too bad. _If_.

And thus, he continued on, leaping across in flawless motions, keeping the cab in check from the corner of his eye. Eventually, the buildings gave way to more grassland, in which case he was stuck hoofing it below. But no matter. Even a hint of extra speed, restrained or not, would work. He'd _make_ it work.

**…...**

"Here we are, miss."

"Thank you!"

As the taxi drove off, Orihime let out a soft sigh, turning her gaze to the entryway before her. The red temple arch seemed muddled in the dim lighting, and she gave a quick nod before stepping inside. After giving a brief acknowledgement to the statue in the center of the square, she made her way to the long stone steps in the back. The heavy trees cast deep shadows upon the ground, and a light breeze tickled the leaves.

Once she reached the top, the girl allowed her grey eyes to slowly drift and wander over the scenery. It had only been a year since she was last here, but everything still seemed so much more different this time around. Perhaps it was because she was a year older now? Everything changed the bigger you got. Wasn't that how it went?

Timidly, her feet stepped upon the smooth walkway. A tender smile graced her lips, as she entered the area.

It was a cemetery.

The thunder boomed above, as Orihime weaved and wound through the various pathways. Different as it may have felt, the trail was still the same. She knew it by heart. Turn left, walk five headstones, then turn right. Another three headstones, then go up straight. Keep going. Just as you were about to reach the wall, you'd turn left once more. It was near the back, along the corner. Where no one would disturb them.

"Here we are." Her smile had both grown and faltered in that moment, as she stared down at the grave marker before her. Carefully kneeling down, she brushed away a few fallen leaves from the lettering, the stone cool and smooth to the touch. Her fingers lingered on the engraved characters.

'Inoue Sora'

There weren't usually any words to be spoken here. It wasn't like she had anything to say that hadn't been said at home. This was merely...another ritual of sorts, an acknowledgment. A task that had willingly fallen upon her shoulders. No matter how she chose to honor him, his resting place deserved to be well-kept. Once a year, on the anniversary of his death, she'd make the long trip and do what needed to be done.

She'd come alone this time. After everything that had happened in the past couple of years, she just didn't feel like asking for company. Her friends had their own things to deal with, and as for her companion...well, she didn't want to bother him, either. She already knew how he felt on the subject; there was no need to reopen old wounds. Although he understood, it was not the same as agreeing.

Today, the setting provided a sort of peace she couldn't find at the apartment or anywhere else. It had happened maybe once before. In these moments, strange things could be uttered-and this year was going to be a particularly notable example.

"I brought you some new flowers. Hope they're not crushed..." Reaching into her bag, Orihime pulled out the small bouquet, wrapped in plastic and paper towels. The tiny, delicate red and white blossoms stood out against the dreary shades today. The last time she'd been here, it had been sunny. The attached vase was empty; obviously, someone had been around to clean the last batch of flowers she'd left, but they hadn't been replaced since then. Carefully, she placed them into the metal pot, arranging them gently. She'd brought incense as well, and even with the threat of oncoming rain decided to burn them, pulling out a small lighter she'd picked up the day before on her way home.

How many years ago had it been since he'd died? Four, maybe five? Was it longer than that? She had trouble keeping track. Not out of forgetfulness, just...a lack of wanting to remember such things. Her mind worked instinctively, blurring the amount to numb the pain. Another gust of wind whipped around her, and she leaned closer.

It hadn't been a very big ceremony; they weren't that well known among the neighborhood. Just a few scattered family members, such as her aunt, as well as a couple of the tenants from the apartment. Mrs. Naganuma was still a sweetheart, even as she was getting on in years. No one else. Just that handful. Orihime clasped her hands together.

"I hope you're happy, in your afterlife...oh, what am I saying? Of course you are. I mean, we talk every morning...every night..." A strand of hair fell into her vision, and as Orihime tried to shake it aside, her sight seemed to warp just slightly. Water. Were there tears in her eyes? She did her best to blink them away.

"You know all about my new houseguest, Grimmjow-san?" She had to giggle then, if only a little. "Who doesn't know him? I mean, once you meet him...he's not easy to forget. He's loud, and brash, pretty headstrong. In some ways he almost reminds me of Kurosaki-kun..." Her voice trailed off, at the mention of that particular name. When was the last time she'd ever really discussed anything about him with her older brother, anyway?

"In...in other ways, though," she began, with a deep breath, "he doesn't. He's not a protector, and he has a really short temper...he always tries to make himself seem so big and in charge. He hates to lose, and he certainly hates to be proven wrong. To the point of obsession, actually. I mean, there's Grimmy Kitty-when I first bought him, he couldn't stand him. He was interested, but he didn't like to show it." She had to sigh, a small smile on her face.

"Now though, he always sleeps with him next to his pillow. He's even brought him around the house a few times, mainly to play catch with in his hands. I'm not sure if it's just because of the bell sound." Orihime tilted her head. "I called it a form of training. He walked away from me, but he didn't argue against it, either." Again, she giggled.

"When I'm around...Grimmjow-san, I feel like...like my own person, you know? I don't always have to play pretend. I'm expected to carry my share of weight. He's seen me at my best and worst, but his attitude never changes. Well, the basics, I mean. He's much nicer now than when we first met, but maybe it's the gigai? I dunno. I'd like to believe it's him getting used to this world, or..."

She didn't voice that last thought. The one she'd still been juggling in her mind. It had been present, in some form or another, since well before the ex-Espada had arrived at Soul Society. She wasn't sure if she could say it aloud. A certain part of her wouldn't allow her to. At least, not yet. But it was there. It lingered at the very edges of her conscious and subconscious.

_Maybe...it's because of me...? _To think that she could have such power at her fingertips! To be able to control a force of nature like him, to the point where she, by her mere existence alone, could very well change him! He was a villain before; now, he was a grudging anti-hero. Such an idea shouldn't have pleased her so, but for whatever reason...it did. No, it went beyond mere enjoyment; the thought enthralled her. Captivated her. Tantalized her.

And brought up more than its fair share of problems.

No matter the understanding between Grimmjow and Soul Society, first and foremost he would be remembered for his past violations. The same was true for her friends and social circles. They were accepting of her job to play guide and mentor, so long as it remained that: a job. If they were to find out that any other feelings could have possibly begun to filter in...!

"Oh, Sora...am I so wrong?" The question had slipped out before Orihime had had a chance to stop it. She rolled the words around on her tongue, and when no lighting had yet come forth to strike her down, she continued on. "Is it...sinful, or foolish of me, to...to feel this way?" Her right hand lifted from the prayer position, to rest lightly atop her breast. The steady beating of her heart pounded beneath her fingers, giving no answers, but serving to reassure her of her life.

What would her brother think? He wouldn't want her to get hurt, surely. He'd gone out of his way to protect her as a child, treating her more like a daughter than a sibling. To know of the things she'd been through with that blue-haired hell raiser would be enough to set his teeth on edge.

But on the other hand, he too saw Orihime as her own person-or at least, tried to. And he'd wanted her, first and foremost, to be happy. Even if that ideal had been warped drastically when he'd wound up giving in to darkness, and becoming a Hollow. He'd realized this, among many other things, and had thus acted accordingly, allowing himself to be sent to the afterlife properly.

"If he...if I'm happy, like this, then Sora...would you be happy, too?"

Orihime had no clue. At that moment, the sky finally burst open. With a mighty crash, the rain began to pour down, a flash of lightning crackling overhead a minute later. The girl did not react, letting the water patter upon her clothes and chill her skin. Her hair hung forwards, shadowing her face as the amber shade changed to a deeper copper. The tiny vase was nearly being drowned by the rainfall. The incense sticks had fizzled out completely, the faint traces of their scent washed away in an instant.

Still, she sat there, unable to come to a solution, and unwilling to move. In this moment, she was at her calmest...and her most uncertain.

**…...**

"...Is she waitin' to get washed away or something?"

Perched on top of the wall, with his back hunched over and one leg drawn up, Grimmjow watched the unmoving form of Orihime in front of the grave. His eyes narrowed slightly, and he reached up to pull the hat from his head. He'd gotten this far; he didn't need it anymore. He didn't look forward to navigating this downpour, though. But at least there wasn't any swimming involved.

Of all things, she'd gone sneaking off to a cemetery. A freaking graveyard. What on Earth could she want to see here? His brain tried to find a suitable answer, but all he kept coming back to was that brother of hers in the uniform. This did not help to soothe his frustration.

_She already talks to him at home; why the hell's she gotta come all the way out here for? Making me waste my time like this..._He couldn't quite pin exactly what it was about the whole situation that bugged him so. Was it simply the fact that Orihime hadn't been up-front and honest with him from the beginning? Was it merely that he couldn't understand her devotion, even after that one night they'd shared at the park? Or was he jealous of all the time she gave to this deceased figure, that she could've easily been giving to him?

That last thought was quickly stomped out by the foot of a quite aggravated Pantera. As if. Like he'd honestly be envious of some sap who'd gone and croaked. Out of the question. Maybe he was upset about all the effort he'd put in just to find the answer to her sudden secrecy. That was very possible.

_I'm not even supposed to be out here, sheesh! I have better things to do than spend time watching some woman weep over a pile of rocks and buried bones!_ He let out a low growl. Seeing Orihime like this: drenched and frozen on the ground like a broken doll, it really grated on his last nerve. Where was the sunshine, the energy, the strength?

_It's just one person! How can death affect someone like this? I was surrounded by it in Hueco Mundo, but I never broke down sobbing my eyes out like a baby! I lived for it!_ Grimmjow furrowed his brow. Come to think of it...had he ever really 'lost' anyone important to him? Did he ever have anyone that close to him in the first place?

He scoffed. _Nope. Never have, never will. And I'm just fine for it. Fine and frigging dandy._ His arms were folded across his chest adamantly. Orihime still hadn't risen from her spot in front of the tombstone. Why did she put so much emphasis on this connection? His thoughts drifted back, to try and piece together what he knew of her elder brother from the snippets she'd shared.

Sora had raised her all on his own, as soon as he was of age. Her parents hadn't been in the picture. The guy had basically taken on the role of both figures himself, and this was the result. This female before him. _Well, he didn't do that bad a job, I guess. Still gotta wonder where she gets her looks from._

When he phrased it like this, though...it was just a little clearer in his mind. Orihime held her brother in high regard. Like you'd hold a commander, or a captain. When he died, her life was changed forever; she had lost the single most influential figure she'd known, and was forced to react accordingly. She'd had to learn how to hold her own, how to control her own life, and make her own way through the world.

_Okay, that makes some sense. But..._Grimmjow was still having a hard time coming to terms with the bonding and investment. Sure, he'd been pretty shocked when he'd found out that not only had the majority of his comrades been decimated, but that his leader had been captured and stripped of his power. That was where it wasn't adding up.

He had never once mourned his losses or yearned for a different outcome. He still wanted to fight and cause chaos, sure. But to automatically equate that with regaining his former group and commander? In the end, it didn't fit. He wanted his former prowess, but at the same time...he was pretty comfortable where he was. In short, he wanted the best of both worlds.

_Guess I really can't understand where she's comin' from...I ain't that vulnerable._ Now Grimmjow gazed at his companion, a new thought taking root in his mind:

If something unexpected were to happen to Orihime, would he truly, unabashedly, absolutely not care, just like he hadn't for the others? He was surprised when an answer did not readily voice itself.

_I..._For once, he was at a loss. He'd thought it would be so easy, to dismiss the foolish girl and her nonsensical ways from his thoughts and attentions. But no matter how hard he tried, Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to say 'yes'. Just one simple word.

Okay, so maybe she _had_ been his ticket to a second chance. Perhaps he _did_ enjoy her cooking, and sitting on the couch, flicking through channels. He might not have been _as_ adverse to her presence as he was other humans. Her behaviors had become routine for him, familiar and, to a certain extent, amusing. At the same time, she wasn't predictable. Possibly, he may have even been a bit...smug, at getting to spend so much time with her, knowing that it drove her friends crazy. And getting to see her in ways that most were blind or oblivious to.

So, in the end, what was his answer? Truthfully: would he miss her?

The rain kept pouring, the perfect white noise to hide his rapidly chattering and multiplying thoughts on the subject, until they all collapsed together into one pile. They drowned each other out as, at long last, he jumped down from the wall, to land upon the sodden ground. Without a sound, he made his way over to the girl, ignoring the water that rolled off his jacket and soaked his blue locks. The front ends fell forwards into his clouded azure eyes. He didn't care.

_I wouldn't like it. That's all I'm saying._ He stopped a couple of inches behind her, looking down at her pitiful form with a mixture of scorn and bemusement. "Ya keep that up, and someone's liable to dig a hole for you, too. Idiot."

Orihime's heart skipped a beat. That voice-had she finally snapped? Was she now suffering from auditory hallucinations? Tentatively, she turned around.

Towering over her, Grimmjow was nearly as waterlogged as she was. He vaguely resembled one of the characters from those old American movies that popped up on the TV and in the stores from time to time, though arguably he looked better. With his hair in his eyes, and those eyes, in general...and his mask...

She shook her head rapidly, trying to come up with an appropriate response. Why was he here? How had he gotten here? Was he mad at her? Was he hungry? Was he going to try and bury her in one of the plots?

But all of those ideas evaporated in an instant, as with a shrug and a toss, he'd thrown her his leather jacket. Hands shoved in pockets, he'd strolled off, calling back without looking over his shoulder. "Hurry up. This weather's a pain. You'd better be able to walk, 'cause I ain't carrying you." _Wonder if she can summon one of those taxis out here, too?_

Orihime was stunned for a few seconds, holding the thick material in her hands and looking from the clothing to its owner, who was growing smaller the farther ahead he walked. Then, a small smile started to play at the corner of her lips.

"O-okay!" Pulling on the coat, which was rather loose on her tiny form, Orihime ran to catch up with him. As they descended the stone stairs, she noticed that underneath the jacket, Grimmjow was clad in nothing but an off-white T-shirt. And it was already clinging to his muscular form, dripping wet. She opened her mouth to say thanks, and inquire as to whether or not she needed this as much as him. Cats didn't care much for water, after all. "Grimmjow-san, I-"

"Don't say anything." He didn't miss a beat. "Just shut up and wear it." Like he really needed her sympathy. He just didn't want her getting sick on him. Oh, the questions and accusations that would rise from that situation...

Orihime gazed at him for a moment. He was staring straight ahead, unfazed by the weather and indifferent to her attention. A proud and regal panther, walking side by side with her, a little girl caught in the rain. She looked away, smile hidden to him but growing wider nonetheless.

And from where he was now, she knew: Sora too, was seeing this unfold, and he was happy.

**A/N: Yeah, another little GrimmHime fic from yours truly. How was it?**

**Wrote this out last year, but didn't get around to posting it until now. It was an idea that came to mind that I couldn't banish. One of my favorite sequences in 'Bleach' is the bit between Orihime and Sora, and it was interesting, for me, to write about an outside perspective of the situation-especially one like Grimmjow's. How'd it turn out? [I probably flubbed the details of the cemetery...sorry. ^^;]  
><strong>

**This takes place well after 'Star No Star', and 'I Can Live With That', but far before 'All I Want For Christmas' and 'Runaround'. It's kind of tethering on the edge here, where Orihime and Grimmjow first start really touching on their feelings for each other; Orihime admits that their relationship, at least for her, has evolved, while Grimmjow realizes that he cares for Orihime more than he expected he would. Was it believable, the way it played out here? I did my best not to make Grimmjow seem too soft, while trying to keep Orihime's personality in mind, hence why she's not crying...or getting out of the rain. XD**

**The title is based off of a song by The Doors; look it up if you're interested. The melody and chorus is more what I'm focusing on, in regards to this story, more than anything else. Grimmjow and Orihime have been thrown into this stormy situation that is their lives, and they're making the best of it. And b/c of that, other factors have begun to creep in...**

**Alright, I'm done. All feedback is welcomed. As long as somebody out there enjoys this piece, I'm happy.** **Later.**

**=^.^=**


End file.
